


LET'S AT LEAST TRY

by lila_luscious1



Category: Demi Lovato (Musician), Mike Johnson - Fandom, The Bachelor
Genre: Dating, F/M, Getting to Know Each Other, Interracial Relationship, New Relationship, No Games, Twitter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-09-30
Packaged: 2020-11-08 16:28:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20838557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lila_luscious1/pseuds/lila_luscious1
Summary: Fourth date between Demi Lovato and Mike Johnsondrabble which I may or may not add t-I probably will addchapters





	LET'S AT LEAST TRY

Location is a very nice, though not ostentatious restaurant near Los Angeles, CA

“I’ve been meaning to tell you…I’m discovering a new…sort of…COURAGE that I’m capable of. I  
wanted to meet you, and instead of sitting back, the way I would have before, in some blind hope that  
somehow you and I would magically meet, I acted on what I wanted. WAAAY against the way Women  
in my family did things back in the day.”

“I appreciate that, Linda. Trust and believe that I do. Your reach out was just what I needed to come back  
from the depression of being sent home. I should not have been shocked, honestly; the track record of  
‘minority’ contestants getting even as I as I did is a not a glorious one.”

“I say now that I don’t wanna play games, Guapo. If you are into this, so be it. If not, also cool.”

“Baby, I find you sexy and that I’m tremendously drawn to you. From the way you kiss, to those ‘tats’  
of yours; there’s not one thing I can see at this point that would discourage me from …wanting MORE.”

“We’re in the spotlight, Guapo. That scrutiny will only increase if we’re to do this. Everything I, and  
now YOU, do is under a spotlight…can you roll through it? If not, I understand.”

“I’m learning as we go. I’m expecting good things going forward, and at the least I’ve made a friend  
that I consider a valuable one, though I’m “coming at you”…I’m aiming for more.”

“Alright, then. Let’s order? Demi’s smile is radiant.

**Author's Note:**

> Guapo: Handsome  
Linda: Beautiful


End file.
